1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose coupling having a central axis and an annular frame member in, particular of a nominal width from 100 mm. upwards, adapted for fastening to a hose end and for locking with a second identical hose coupling.
2. Prior Art
In known hose couplings of this kind the frame member comprises radially outwardly directed flange sections which are offset angularly relative to one another and radially inwardly directed flange sections disposed between them and having a hook-shaped profile. Upon putting such hose couplings together axially they must be twisted so as to become interlocked. This twisting takes place at increasing frictional resistance and, at large diameters, consequently requires quite a considerable torque which can hardly be applied without a tool. Much less still can the separation of such known couplings be accomplished without a tool.